Once Forgotten,Remembering Again
by da-aznprincess
Summary: seto kaiba longed for true love at last,but his true love leaves him and later comes back,is there a second chance for the both of them?R&R SetoXKianna )enjoy
1. Default Chapter

Once Forgotten,Remembering Again 

-story based on the Kid's WB show Yu-Gi-Oh-comment's please,fLaMeS alowed..

-Default Chapter-(The Past)

Egypt was a time when it was still ruled by pharaohs and queens.The time when duel monsters weren't just playing cards in the present but were actuall duel monsters who helped protect the people of Egypt and were used as weopons during battle and duels.The upper land of Egypt was ruled by the Pharaoh Yami, the lower part of Egypt was ruled by the Pharaoh's older sister Queen Hiyami Middle Egypt was ruled by the High Priest Seth.

Beside all that lies a love story between Queen Hiyami and the High Priest Seth.Seth and Hiyami went back to childhood when they were 7 and Yami was only 5.

Hiyami and Seth were the best of friends,but both secretly loved eachother so dearly.As they all got older and their parents died,the three of them ruled their own separate lands.Hiyami became the Queen of Lower Egypt,Seth the High Priest of Middle Egypt and Yami the Pharaoh of Upper Egypt.

But even though Seth and Hiyami were far apart they still secretly loved eachother.But soon oneday all that changed the world grew dark and the duel monsters had turned against all the people of Egypt.

Hiyami took out the the her Millenium Mirror and headed outside the palace.

Yami had come to see her and so did Seth.

"Yami,all of them have gone out of controll.Look everywhere.There's not a single soul left."said Hiyami.

"Hiyami I need to speak with you."said Seth.

3 huge monsters resurected.One was a giant looking one,one was a serpant and one was a bird.

"It can't be."said Hiyami.

"What's wrong?"asked Seth.

"Obilisk,Slypher and Ra."said Hiyami.

An Egyptian eye appeared on the front of Yami's forehead.

"Yami no!"said Hiyami."You're going to have yourself killed!"

Yami didn't listen to her."Your mirror."

"What about my mirror?"asked Hiyami.

"Hold it up."said Yami.

"Pharaoh,what do you think you're doing!You know if she does that she'll get sucked inside her mirror aswell if there are too many souls in there!"said Seth.

Yami didn't listen.

Hiyami held up her mirror and a bright light shined throughout Egypt.All the monsters were being sucked into Hiyami's Mirror.

Once the light vanished Hiyami laid on the ground weak.Seth crawled to her side paralyzed and and weak from the power of the light.

"Hi-Hiyami."said Seth.'Pharaoh,you'll pay for what you did!'

"Seth,where is my brother?"asked Hiyami.

Seth looked around and saw nothing but the Millenium Puzzle.

"I-I'm sorry Hiyami."said Seth."But,I'm right here Hiyami.Always understand that I love you."

Hiyami got up slowly."S-Seth,always understand that I love you too,please take this."and Hiyami handed him a gold necklace with a blue gem in the middle.

"I can't keep this Hiyami."said Seth.

"Take it,it's all that I have left."said Hiyami."I love you Seth."

They shared one final kiss.

Hiyami kissed him on the cheek and her soul disappeared into the mirror.

"Hiyami."whispered Seth.And he died a few minutes later.

-OH MY GOSH-that story SUCKED....well anyway hoped you liked it..if not it's okay...well bye


	2. The New Student with a Familiar Face

Once Forgotten,Remembering Again 

-Well the default chapter sucked...-

Chapter 1-The New Student with a Familiar Face

The morning was the same old thing,students chattering outside,students chattering inside.

"Hey guys!"yelled a brown short haired girl.

"Whoa calm down Tea."said a short boy with multi-colored hair.

"I'm okay,really."said Tea.

Seto Kiba who was reading a book had decided to eavsdrop on their conversation.Hoping it would be about a rare card.

"You won't believe who's going to be the new student here in Domino High!"said Tea.

"Who?"asked Yugi.

"Kianna Lyn Hiyami!"screamed Tea.

"Wha?"said a blonde haired boy."The Kianna Lyn Hiyami?Tea you have to be kidding me!"

"Why would I be lying and not be excited?I over heard the principle telling our teacher."said Tea."A famous singer!Here at Domino High!"

"Not to mention she's an actress and she models."said Joey."You think I have a chance to ask her out?"

"I doubt it Wheeler."said Seto Kiba.

"Who asked you anyway Kiba?"asked Joey.

"No one,it was just simple compliment."said Seto.

"Ignore him Joey."said Tea.

The bell rang and the teacher came in.

"Alright students,please hurry and be seated."said the teacher.

Everyone rushed to their seats.

"We have a new student joining us today."said the teacher.

"You don't have to tell us miss,we already know who it is."said one of the girl students.

"Oh?Well in that case please walk right in Ms.Hiyami."said the teacher.

Kianna walked inside the classroom.

Yugi gave Kianna a friendly smile,while the rest of the boys(except Kiba)had their mouths open.The girls all admired her charm and beauty.

"Alright Ms.Hiyami,where shall I place you?"asked the teacher while he thought.

Everyone(except Kiba and Yugi)raised their hands.

"You can sit right infront of Mr.Kiba."said the teacher.

Some of the students whined.

Kianna was ofcourse a beautiful girl,she was perfectly fit and she had a graceful charm.She has long brown hair and hazel eyes,she has light brown skin.Almost any girl would want to be in her place.

She stopped infront of Seto and smiled.Seto looked up."It's good to see you again Seto Kiba."and she took her seat.

"Alright students let me begin with our lesson of the day."said the teacher.

Seto's P.O.V

'I can't believe she came back,but it's over between us.She'll never want to go back with me even if I asked her.'

-Flashback 3 years ago-

"Seto we need to talk."said Kianna.

"What about?"asked Seto as he was busy on his computer as usuall.

"I-I don't know how to say this but,I-I think it would be better if we could just be good friends."said Kianna.

Seto looked up in a shocked expression."You want us to break up?"

"I think it would be better."said Kianna.

"Why?Is it me?"asked Seto.

"No,it's not you Seto.It's me,I can't love you anymore Seto,that feeling that I had is gone."said Kianna.

Seto remained quiet.

"I've been thinking about that for awhile now,I'll be leaving now."said Kianna.

"Wait."

Kianna stopped and Seto got up from his chair.

"You don't know how much you mean to me."said Seto.

Kianna's eyes started to water."Please let me go Seto,forget me."

"I will never forget you,and I will never let you go Kianna.I love you,I don't care if that feeling for me is gone,but my feelings for you aren't.If it was something I did,I know I can to better to make you happy."said Seto.

"It won't work that way Seto,I just don't love you anymore,please understand that."said Kianna.

Kianna walked out of the door.

'Kianna,I still love you.'

-End of Flashback-

"Mr.Kiba."

Kiba blinked and looked up.

"The bell has rung,you may go now."said the teacher.

Seto got his things and walked out the door.

'Sometimes that boy worries me.'thought the teacher.

-end of chapter 1- !


End file.
